


I will

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Family, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Pre-Series, Reader-Insert, Some things are open to interpretation, Worry, Writer Chuck, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Dean when he's younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Doch, ich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132734) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Well, I'm not exactly sure about this one or how it came to this … but I hope someone likes it and if you have a hint/find a mistake/want to let me know your opinion; feel free to do so, I'd be glad about it.  
> Enjoy!

The boy in front of you was never older than twenty or so. And with his incredible green eyes you just couldn't bring yourself to look away from him. “You are going to have a fight?” you asked because: really, he looked like he had to face a really huge challenge. Like the biggest challenge ever. And yes, maybe he had to. Not right now, of course, but what he had to face in future wasn't exactly easy.  
He laughed. “Yeah, kind of, I think.”  
You slowly nodded. “Probably it won't help, but sometimes the biggest fight is yourself, you know?”  
“Yes.” He nodded too. “Heard this often and yes, I know. Did you have a fight some time before?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I had some, a long time ago, but it doesn't matter right now.” You smiled. “I wish you good luck with your fight.”  
He nodded and turned away, to make his way to wherever he wanted to go. “I wish you good luck,” you repeated slowly. “You'll need it, because your fight will never be over, not even when you're dead.”

You turned away and looked at the man you came with. “You sure this is all necessary, Chuck?” The man only nodded.  
“Yes. I'm sorry, I know you don't like what I made of all this but it **is** necessary.”  
“Alright, then let's go to work, right?” You laughed without every humor. “Let's see what we can do.” You sighed.  
Chuck beside you nodded again, and then his expression went absolutely serious. “You know I won't remember anything until I meet them, so I just wanted to say I'm glad you're here and supporting me.”  
Now your smile was real, even though it was still sad. “Thank you, and now I think you have go to work, don't you? And hey-” You held him back one last time. “Write a happy end for the Winchester boys, okay? After all you're still God and can write everything you want to, right?”  
He slowly nodded. “I will write a happy end. Not least because of you and your brothers.” He sighed. “Especially because of Castiel, he'd probably never forgive me if anything happened to his ward.” He then smiled to you. “It's good I made you one of my first angels.”  
Now you was it, who nodded. “Thanks, and also for keeping it a secret, you know? I wouldn't like to argue with my brothers and sisters.” You stopped, and then came back to the point. “And if you ever need something, I'll be right there and give attention nothing happens to you. I won't be your guardian angel for nothing.”  
He sighed. “I won't remember. No one will be able to remember.”  
Now your smile got warm. “I will.”


End file.
